Whatever feels right
by xxyyxx
Summary: Naomi's life turns upside down when totally gorgeous redhead steps into her cab. Will the redhead keep her interested even when she'll find out that there's a little obstacle that might be crucial?
1. Chapter 1

**A/K: This is my first fanfiction ever. Actually my first story ever that is longer than one page in Microsoft Word (yeah, lol, I know). I am not native English speaker. I've studied English for only about 5 years but I'll try my best. I've wanted to do this for so long I can't even tell. I'm not planning anything long. I'll write it as many chapters as needed to make it to the end. I will only continue if I'll keep somebody interested, so let me know what you think**

* * *

I was almost there when someone reached my shoulder. She was looking at me with her desperate look, trying to make me go with her. I didn't want to but my body wouldn't listen. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the public toilet. As soon as we got in, she placed a full kiss on my lips. Her lips were much softer than they usually are probably because I haven't tasted them in a while. I waited for her to deepen the kiss but she stopped kissing me for a second and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." she said with her now almost cracked voice. Tears started to fall upon her cheek. "It's okay." I whispered trying to kiss the tears away. It got all emotional but we didn't stop. When she started kissing me again, she finally deepened the kiss and I felt butterflies in my stomach all over again as our tongues brushed against each other. In that moment it was just me and her. Nobody else. We were stuck in the moment, ignoring all the people walking around us. It was unusually busy toilet I have to admit. But I didn't care. Actually, the only thing I cared about at the moment was her. It has always been her. Every fucking day since I met her.

Day 1

Naomi's POV

I know I have a shitty job. Everyone can see that and I know that but it's the only job I can have at the moment. But I don't really mind. At least, I can properly use my drive license. Yes, I am a taxi driver. It's been like that for about a year now and I'm quite satisfied. I don't have to buy myself a new car because they let me use my work car even in my private life which is good. I live in this little apartment _not _in the centre of the town. I obviously couldn't afford that. I am still a taxi driver for fuck's sake! Anyways, I am happy with where I am now with my life and everything. I am single pringle, enjoying my living in parties, clubs and all sort of stuff. Not all the time. When I'm not working which is rare. My best friend Thomas sometimes stays over for a night and we watch movies or just talk. Sometimes even his girlfriend Pandora joins us. She's really hyperactive and she uses so many words you'd probably have no idea they even exist. Thomas is cool, though. He gives me the best advice and I don't even have to say anything and he completely understands me. That's why he's my best friend. He was the first person to know I was gay. I told him and he accepted me immediately and told me that he already knew. Then I told my mom and she was basically the same. I didn't have to tell anybody else. I just took my girlfriend to a school party and everyone got the message. I don't think I have ever been in love. I liked and dated many girls but it was never there. There was never the spark, there was never the making sweet love with candles all round and roses on the floor. It just never happened to me. My first kiss with a girl was when I was like 13. We played truth and dare and there was this girl, her name was Vanessa and she dared me to kiss somebody. There were no boys so I chose the girl I liked the most and just kissed her. It was no big deal back then but now when I think about it, it kind of was a big deal for me the night after. I realized that I've never actually liked kissing someone until I kissed her. A girl. I've kissed a girl and I wanted it to matter. I didn't want anyone to know, though. I accepted myself easily and never had a problem with it. It's quite a risk to come out in high school. Everyone judges, everyone cares about others more than they care about themselves and that's something I couldn't stand. So I decided not to tell anybody. But then I met Thomas. We had this instant connection and he just knew it, I didn't even have to tell him anything. He told me not to care what anyone thinks because it has no point and from that moment on, I am like that. I don't care what anyone thinks. Everyone can judge me anyway they like and I don't care.

I'm in work tonight as well as I was yesterday and as well as I probably will be tomorrow. I'm waiting on my spot for somebody to get in so I can drive them anywhere they like. Mostly I'm just taking the night shifts because I don't have anything to do in the nights anyways. So basically I sleep during the day and work in the nights. It's okay, though. I'm used to it. So finally somebody gets inside and gives me a card with address written on it. She's on the phone with somebody so I had no chance to say anything. I start the car and get the right direction. I can't concentrate at all. That girl who is sitting in the back is fucking gorgeous. She's got beautiful red hair. Red as a blood, as those roses I've never experienced. She's got this pretty button nose and I am trying hard to figure out the colour of her eyes but I am unsuccessful every time. She's wearing really expensive looking black coat which goes perfectly with her dark red lipstick which goes perfectly with her hair. She doesn't look anywhere else than into her diary or book or whatever it is that she's holding in her left hand. She's still on the phone with someone and seems really pissed.

"I need it to be ready tomorrow can you just fucking do it?" The use of a swear word wouldn't have been this weird if she didn't look so innocent. She keeps raising her eyebrows every time she answers and really, her eyebrows are well-shaped and do you just ever look at somebody and think 'wow they have really nice eyebrows'? Well, I do.

"No, I think you don't understand. I said I need it to be ready tomorrow. I take no fucking excuses, do you understand?" She finally takes her eyes off of the thing she's been holding the entire time and looks out of the window. I can't stare at her the entire time cause I obviously have to drive, too, but if I could, I would stare at her forever. Seriously forever. That beautiful she was.

"Okay fine. See you tomorrow then. And it better be fucking perfect." She hangs up the phone and puts it into her jacket pocket. She then looks into the mirror reflection and straight into my eyes. I look away almost instantly but I can for sure now proudly say that my mission has been finally successful. Her eyes are brown like the chocolate I've never got from anyone on Valentine. I look again and there she is, still watching me and now I'm watching her back. She smiles at me and I can't take my eyes off of her but I have to otherwise we'd crash somewhere and I don't want that. Next time I look at her, she's looking out of the window again. She's still smiling, though.

As we come to the chosen destination she gives me the money, smiles for the last time and opens the car door. She's almost out when I realize that I still have that address card she gave me so I turn around.

"Hey, you forgot to take this back." I told her, giving her the card. She smiles even more and says: "No, I didn't." And then she disappears and the only thing that remained after her is that little card I've been holding in my right hand. Did she just basically invite me to her house? I look at the card again and put it into my jeans pocket. I'm pretty fucking sure I won't have in my mind anything else than her precious smile.

Emily's POV

I've worked as a fashion designer for about 2 years now and I fucking love it. I love the power I have over people and I love the possibilities I have. My dream came true and I became a fashion designer and my sister Katie is helping me here and there. She has good fashion sense but only when it comes to dressing up like a slut. She likes showing what she has but I like something else. I like showing people, that fashion has no limits but it could be limited, too. So I started working on this collection called "Almost Naked" and it was a huge success. Actually my first success ever and that's when most of the brands wanted me to design things for them. That's how I started my career. It was basically transparent collection. Things that show your body but you're still not completely naked. Mainly shades of black and white. It seemed to be a turning point in the world of fashion and most of the brands want to design a collection similar to mine and so they hire me and that's what I do.

I own this big apartment in the centre of London and it's really nice. I used to live with my friend Effy but she eventually moved out because she met some guy. I've been working on another collection these past two months and so far, it looks pretty good.

I was just on my way to a studio when my assistant called me, telling me that the accessories for the collection aren't ready yet. So I was about to show the collection to very important people and the accessories aren't ready? Of course I was fucking pissed. I needed it to be done. I needed it to be perfect. Anyways, when I decided to go home I realized that I had left my car parked in front of my house. I took a cab. I was still talking to my assistant so I just took a card with my address from my purse and gave it to the driver. At first, I didn't even notice who the driver was let alone that it was a woman. I noticed when I hung up the phone and looked into the mirror reflection. She was staring at me the whole time. I felt uncomfortable but then, when I looked for the second time, I looked properly and god wasn't she beautiful. She looked away but I kept staring at her and she had those blue eyes, I could be lost in them forever. She had straight blond hair and wore a t-shirt where she had a little label. I tried to look at it. So I looked into the other reflector and there it was. Her name was Naomi.

As I was getting out of the cab, she turned around, giving me the card. I basically suggested her to keep it. I got out and went straight to my house when I saw my car parked in front of it. "Thank god I left you here." I thought to myself. When I was home, I turned on the television and went through my templates again just to make sure everything's perfect. It has to be otherwise I can pack my things and get myself another job. Those people who work for fashion institutes are very challenging. You need to surprise them and make them wonder how you managed to design all of it and make it real. I couldn't concentrate, though. Something was distracting me and I sure as hell knew what it is. Naomi darling, what did you do to my head?

After a while I got bored a decided to go to sleep. As I was lying there all alone, I was thinking when I will see her again. What if I won't?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this should be the second chapter. I hope I'm not doing too bad. Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

3 days after

Naomi's POV

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work properly and I couldn't do anything without having my mind off of her. I don't really know if she magically jinxed me or if she keeps me under her spell. I don't know. Either way I can't do anything properly without thinking about that card she gave me. I still have it of fucking course why wouldn't I. I keep thinking about going there but I can't pluck up the courage to actually go there. I wouldn't know what to say or what to do. I try to imagine the conversation we would have or at least the things I'd say. But I fail every time and still don't know what I'd tell her. But on the other hand, I feel the urge to find out what her name is, what she likes. I want to know everything about her. I need to do this. I need to go there and talk to here because I just can't go on like this. Not anymore.

It's Monday and I am not working tonight so I'll do it. I'll go there and tell her everything. How beautiful she is, how inexplicably crazy she made me feel. Wait a second. I don't even fucking know if she's even gay. What if she'll laugh straight into my face and I'll humiliate myself like a fucking idiot? I know I have to do this but on the other hand I am kind of scared.

After a few hours of convincing myself I pick up the card from the table and go towards my car. Well, not mine but, you know what I mean. I am so nervous I can't even hold the steering wheel properly. My hands are shaking, my whole body is shaking. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. I park my car and then when I look at the house I am really impressed. She must be really rich because this looks really big. I still am not sure if I should do this or not. So I am just kind of standing there for about 5 minutes. I almost decide to give up when I sit back into my car. But I know I have to do this. I didn't drive this fucking distance for nothing, did I? So I get out of the car again and go straight towards the door. I hesitate for a second but then I ring the bell and wait for some reaction.

Nothing happened so I turn around, wanting to go but in that moment the door opened. I turn around again and there she is, in all her glory.

"Hey." That is the only thing I manage to say at that moment and I am quite happy that I actually am still able to say something.

"Hi." She looks at me, questioning my every move.

"I just that the card and the other night you were and I just wanted to..." What the fuck am I saying?! Naomi, get your fucking shit together for once please. A knew I was going to make a complete idiot out of myself. She doesn't say anything just smiles and disappears in her house, leaving the door opened. I come in and wow it was so big, just like I thought it would be. You could smell the luxury in the air. I come to the living room which I am not completely sure is a living room because well, there is so many rooms and so many of them look similar. She was there sitting on a very expensive looking sofa.

"Sit down." She tells me and I sit next to her. We have a space between us, of course. I don't even know her.

"So Naomi, what made you come here?" She asks me and I am shocked. How does she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I ask, watching her and waiting for the answer I was so curious about.

"The label you had on your T-shirt." She moves her gaze where my taxi label would have been.

"Oh, right." I am still really nervous and not really able to talk sensibly.

"So what made you come here?" She asks again. Should I tell her everything or should I not? I am quite confused and nervous and I just can't even reply something that actually makes sense and she wants me to say why I came. What do I do?

"You know, I just kind of..."

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't bite I promise." She interrupts my speech and I am just sitting there, not really sure if I should even move. But then I just pluck up all my courage and voilà.

"To be perfectly honest and humiliated I'll just tell you that I think you're absolutely gorgeous and I just wanted to see you again, that's all." Please don't laugh don't laugh. Okay great she only smiles.

"Well thanks, I get that a lot." Wow, isn't she just confident. I've just basically told her that I like her and this is what I get? Maybe she isn't that great like I imagined her in my dreams. Maybe she isn't gay at all and maybe she doesn't even want me to be here. Well she probably does since she let me in.

"I'm not surprised. I bet you even kill people with your confidence. Oh, did I say it out loud? Sorry." I say with my completely straight face. I didn't mean to be that harsh. She didn't even do anything but I just lost it. I thought she was going to be glad that I even showed up. I thought wrong but it felt right. I've never felt more disappointed in my whole life than I did in that moment. I stand up, say goodbye and go towards the door when she whispers "don't go". I stop and turn around.

"What?"

"Don't go, please. I just... I'm not like that. I'm not that confident it's just a part of my job and I kind of got used to it. I'm sorry." She really looks like she's sorry. Maybe too much. She looks like a little lost puppy that just lost his bone. I don't know what to reply.

"Sit down, please." She looks at me and motions at the spot where I was sitting just a few moments ago. So I come back and sit again. I don't know why but it feels like we're closer this time. There's no space between us and I sure as hell can hear and feel her breathing as our shoulders are slightly touching.

"I don't even know what your name is." I realize that I don't even know her name. How can she feel so familiar if I don't even know her fucking name.

"I'm Emily. And by the way you're beautiful, too." Did I just hear right? Does it mean that there's a chance? Because if that means that I have chance I better will fucking take it. She smiles but looks away. I don't know if she does it often that she just looks on her hands and smiles. She was doing it all the time in the cab so I suppose it's just one of her habits or something like that.

"Thank you." I lean closer so our faces are just millimetres away. I swear we would have kissed if something or particularly _somebody _wouldn't have disturbed us.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late. How was your day?" Oh my god. I am just about to kiss her and she doesn't even mention that she has a fucking _boyfriend_? Who the fuck does she think she is. He's attractive. I can't compete with him. I just can't.

"Pretty good so far, how was yours?" He goes towards her and kisses her forehead. I am practically bursting out of jealousy. I don't _really _have a reason to be jealous so why the fuck am I? I feel totally left out of everything.

"Good. Really fucking great actually. Remember when I told you about the campaign we had going on? We finally did it. We have all the sponsors we need to make it real." I already don't like him. He looks like one of those fake models. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect everything. Maybe I should just go and let them alone. I stood up.

"I'll go, see you maybe." She looks at me and she actually looks like she is just about to say something but she doesn't. She doesn't say a word. I am just walking through the door when I hear her saying something.

"See you definitely." She looks behind herself, making sure that her boyfriend isn't looking and then places a sweet kiss on my forehead. One of my best kisses and it didn't even last more than two seconds. What's wrong with me?

I've drowned in questions ever since. What does it all mean? She seemed like she actually liked me and then her boyfriend ruined everything. Or did I get the wrong impression? I need answers. The only contact I have is her home address and I don't really want to go there. I don't want to bump into her super 'sexy' boyfriend and I most definitely don't want to talk to him. I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I am lost. Brave and confident Naomi is lost. Since when do I get lost so easily? Since Emily. I hardly know her and she still has an absolute power over me. So I decided to call Thomas. When he came over, we were just watching television and drinking beers, not really talking so he broke up the silence. Someone had to.

"What's wrong, Naoms?" He asked me, still watching television.

"I met this girl and..." What am I supposed to say? I met this stranger and I really like her maybe I like her too much and she acts like she likes me, too, but you wouldn't have guess that she has a boyfriend! A fucking boyfriend! With a fucking dick!

"Yeah I already figured out that one. So?"

"She's gorgeous and charming and beautiful and she already has somebody." I feel like a teenager all over again, going crazy over a girl, being desperate and everything.

"Are you telling me that you can't get her for yourself? Naomi, shit, is it you? Where has your wild and I-will-fuck-your-girlfriend attitude?" I used to be like that. I liked being single and enjoying myself. But when it comes to break-ups, I could never handle those. So I usually fucked so many girls that I couldn't even remember their names. I was mostly drunk so there's no wonder.

"Well, it wouldn't be so difficult if he didn't have a cock!" I basically shout out of anger. I am not angry, though. It just irritates me somehow. He almost bursts out the beer he's been drinking but then, he looks deadly into my eyes and says:

"You're fucked." I took a sip of my beer.

"I'm fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the third chapter! I'll write every and each chapter this long so it doesn't take too long to actually write and get done with. Enjoy! :) Leave me a review please :) they make my day**

Emily's POV

Sometimes you just meet somebody and basically all they need to do is to look at you and smile and you'll go crazy. You can see them only for about 10 seconds and that is enough for you to remember their face, details, their moves and basically everything that seems important in that moment. Do you believe in love at first sight? And sometimes you meet somebody and they're perfect and they like you and you get scared because you realize that your whole life has been a lie. You've lived your life and lied about your feelings and acts. I've known that I'm gay since I was 13. I love girls. I love their soft skin, hips, their long hair, the way they smile and so many things that make them perfect. I find guys attractive but it was never there. No emotions, no love, no anything. The reason I've never came out is that my mother is a huge homophobic bitch and she taught us, me and my twin sister Katie, that being gay is wrong and that it's against mother nature, god and so many other things. I couldn't deal with it, I could never accept myself. My mother would have a heart attack if she knew. My sister would probably support me since she's not so straight herself but that would be all.

I've moved to London while my sister stayed at out parent's house in Bristol. So I know I live my life now, without my mother and all that but I just keep thinking of those words she once told me every time I want to go on a date with a girl, hook up with a girl and basically do anything with a girl. That's why I got myself a boyfriend. I thought that my mom would be proud of me for once in my fucking life. I was right. She loves him, she adores him and she keeps inviting us to dinners and family parties. He's easy to talk to and is basically really naïve person when it comes to girls. When I met him at one of my fashion shows, all I needed to do is to ask him to date me and he said yes and so we've dated ever since. I've never loved him. He's more like my best friend only with the exception of accidental unemotional sex. He just doesn't know it yet.

I think I was in love once but I'm not quite sure. Nothing is sure when you're a teenager. Her name was Whitney and she was my very first girl crush. Our first kiss was a cliché. The 'practising for boys' one. I eventually wanted to kiss her more but she would say that I'm a fucking dyke and ditched me. Thank god she didn't tell anyone. I cried for days, telling my mom that it was because of a boy but let's face it, it wasn't. That's how I found out I was gay. My whole life has changed and I couldn't even tell anybody. But then I met Effy. This careless, broken-hearted girl who was absolutely beautiful. I had an immediate crush on her when I first met her. I mean, who wouldn't? But after we talked for the first time, I realized we are not meant to be together. And also she was the straightest person I knew. She liked to enjoy every minute of her life and making out with girls was included but that was all. When we were done with college, we moved to London to go to universities but it didn't work out as we thought it would. At least I learned that I shouldn't plan things otherwise they won't happen the way I expect them to happen.

After a few days of doing nothing, I decide to go see her. I need to. Ever since she left my house I imagined her wearing every design I've made. See, I need to. I'll go to the place where I took her cab, hoping she will be there. I'll try to look not channel for once and put on my favourite hoodie and my kicks. Thankfully it's not that far away and as I am walking past the street, I can see the cab parked right there. I go closer and I can see her inside. I just stand there next to the cab in a place so she can't possibly see me. She's singing. I lean closer to the cab so I can hear better and wow, she sings really good. I don't know what song she is singing but her voice sounds really good. She looks like she's really enjoying it and she looks so adorable doing it. I could stand there and watch her for hours but I need to talk to her, too. So I knock on the car window. She unplugs her earplugs and opens the window. It is the old kind of cab so it takes about 10 seconds to actually open.

"I can't talk I'm sorry I'm in work. Bye" I watch her as she's closing the window. I just smile because I find it really funny. I mean, she almost kissed me and now she doesn't even want to face me? I knock on the window again. She has this expression on her face like she's about to open the window and throw a cup of cola on me.

"What?" She asks, looking annoyed.

"You're not in work, Naomi. Talk to me." Would she really sing like that if she was expecting somebody to get in? I don't think so.

"I am! In work, I mean, I will... How do you know that?"

"That's because I know everything." I smiled at her and I could see that it might have a little impact on her because she looks on my lips every time I smile like that.

"Do you want to go and get a coffee?" I offered her.

"Fine, whatever. I've only got an hour, though, I really need to go to work then."

We end up in the nearest coffee shop and take a seat at the closest table. It's exactly 4.36 pm and she orders herself a frappuccino. Sweet. I'll get by an ordinary boring but awesomely sweet coffee. She looks really nervous and tries really hard not to make any eye contact with me. Funny how your mind acts differently than your mouth. We don't talk until the waitress gives us our drinks. I start the conversation.

"So Naomi, always wanted to drive people around the town then?" I took a sip of my coffee and wait for her answer.

"God no. Actually, I wanted to do music but there is so many good artists in the world I hardly have a chance." She frowns and takes a sip of her frappuccino. I am suddenly becoming jealous of everything that touches Naomi's lips. What.

"Don't underestimate yourself! There's always a chance." She's starting to smile. I actually made her smile. I can see some progress.

"Now me. What do _you _do for living?" She asks me curiously.

"I am a fashion designer." She does that 'not bad' face which makes me laugh.

"Oh, that explains everything."

"What do you mean?"

"The house. Or should I say a castle? The clothes you wear and your model looking boyfriend." Oh I can see that now. That's my boyfriend who has bothered her the whole time. I don't really want to talk about my boyfriend, though. And I bet she doesn't either.

"Right. Just so you know I fought hard for all of it. I fought hard to get where I am and it was worth it. Everything I did was worth it." I did. Some people get lucky and become famous fashion designers without doing anything remarkable. I had to do many things to actually get me some attention. Naomi stands up and pays for the frappuccino she had.

"I'll better go now so, see you." She puts an obvious fake smile. Why is she acting like this? I am actually trying to talk to her and spend some time with her and she runs away?

"Naomi look, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. It's not like I prayed for this to happen. But it did. And I'm glad it did so can you just already tell me what's your fucking problem?" She looks hurt and touched. She's about to reply but she hesitates for a second and then she starts.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend and made me think that you liked me?! I feel like an idiot!" She says, not too loudly because she doesn't want to get any attention from people sitting around.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to happen! Can't we just be friends?"

"Fine, alright. Friends"

"Great. Can I have your number so I don't have to sneak into your car every time I want to see you?" She takes my phone which was lying on the table and gives me her number. And then she walks away.

When I get home, I take my phone to look if she really did give me her number. She didn't give herself any nick name though, just Naomi. I think I might rename her when I find her one. I got an idea. Actually I got it at the moment she told me she loved music. I decide to call her. She takes it after a few seconds.

"Hey Naomi." I say.

"Hey, Emily." She says.

"I just wanted to try if you gave me the right number so thanks, bye." I guess it's just not possible to tell her what I actually want to tell her. My head is telling me yes but my mouth is telling me no. _No_. I hang up. It doesn't last too long, though. I call her again and this time I'm telling her. There's no other way I can do this.

"Hello there, again."

"How many times are you going to call me, Emily?" She asks me and I don't know why but I have this feeling she might be smiling. I'm judging by the tone of her voice.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Offer, actually." Yes. I'm getting there and this time my mouth is letting me.

"What is it?" She replies.

"I have a job offer for you so you won't have to be a taxi driver for the rest of your life. Kind of like a life rescue." I thought about this and I am sure I want her in my team. I am sure I want to work with her and I'm sure nothing will happen between the two of us. I am responsible enough, aren't I? And I although take the risk that comes with it. It's weird and everything but I trust her. I do trust her and I think she can do this and she might also enjoy it. I know she'll love it. I know she will.

"What do you want me to do?" She sounds interested. I hope the interest will stay with her.

"I just kind of got this idea today and you seem to perfectly fit for that position. Also, you'll make the money you could never make if you'd stayed being a taxi driver and..."

"Emily! What is it?"

"God, you have a patience of a 5 year old!"

"Emily!"

"Okay okay. I want _you_ to do the music for my fashion shows."

**So are you as sure as Emily is about them two working together? I can't say so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So first of all, why does it take so fucking long to actually update things? I mean when I come across a grammar or a spelling mistake and I correct it and it takes ages to change. I'm new to this whole thing so I guess I'll have to get used to it. Anyways, kinda lack of inspiration so let's see what I've come up with! Let me know if you liked it or not **

**And again, it's Emily's POV but I promise the next chapter will be most definitely Naomi's. **

Emily's POV

What if Disney made a movie and there would be a princess and a prince and they would fall in love but then in the end of it the prince would actually turn out to be a princess too but the princess wouldn't mind and she would marry her anyways and they would live happily ever after and so would Disney teach the kids of the new generations that it is absolutely okay to be gay.  
Disney would teach kids what some mothers can't. I would have been grateful to be honest. He would tell me something my mother never could. That it's absolutely and completely okay to be who you are and who you want to be. Me and Naomi almost kissed. We actually almost kissed a couple of times in reallity and in my dreams, too. I've had many dreams about Naomi lately and it just feels really weird, unconsciously smiling in the sleep whilst my boyfriend is laying and sleeping next to me. I was thinking about it and came up with two possible options. 1. I will stay with Daniel and make my mother and the whole family proud and the happiest. 2. I'll dump him and get together with Naomi, which would ruin my whole reputation and my whole family. I think that's an easy one.

It's very easy to fall in love with someone but rather difficult to stop loving them. Why is everything so fucking complicated? My head hurts from all the thinking I've done lately and I think I've never felt more tired in my entire life. Maybe I should go on a holiday or something. I can't even remember the last time I went on holiday. At least not since I started working as a fashion designer.

So I hired Naomi to do the music for my fashion shows and today is the first day of us working together. I am still not quite sure if it was the right thing to do but you never find out if you never try. So I took a chance. I'm actually in the studio right now, waiting for Naomi to come and show her the place where she will be eventually working. When she finally comes, she's wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top with open sides so I can practically see her bra and oh my god what have I done? Calm down Emily, you can do this. You can invisibly cry because of the fact that she's just an amazing human being and you can't touch her. Wait. You can.

"Hey Naomi, welcome to my, ehm, studio." I tell her and open my arms to welcome her.

"Hey Emily." She hugs me and it _feels so right_ but I didn't even want to hug her. I just meant to welcome her to the studio but whatever. It's not like I mind. Not at all.

"This looks awesome." She points at one of my new designs I've made lately. Basically the whole studio is just figures and clothes and paper everywhere. It's pretty messy but looks clean at the same time. I don't know. Maybe it's the art of simplicity, maybe not.

"Thanks. Let me show you everything." Our first stop is Alisha's office. She's helping me with my designs and everything.

"Hey Alisha. This is Naomi, Naomi this is Alisha." They say hi to each other and shake hands.

"Alisha's my other hand. She's helping me with basically everything." Alisha smiles and gets back to her work. Second stop is Olivia's office. She's got pretty magical hands and can make anything possible. She makes the designs real.

"Hey. Olivia, Naomi. Naomi, Olivia." They say hi to each other. Naomi gives Olivia a glance and studies her a bit more.

"I'm sorry but didn't you use to live in Bristol?" Naomi asks after a second.

"Yeah, I did." She pauses and looks at Naomi properly. "Oh my god! Campbell! It's been ages!" So they apparently know each other. That makes it easier.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked them with an uncomprehending grin on my face.

"We...Kind of..." Naomi mumbles.

"We dated for a while." Olivia says, confidently. Okay. That does not make it easier at all. Actually it's the right opposite.

"Right. Shall we continue?" I motion towards the door way, waiting for Naomi to go.

"Yeah, sure." Naomi gives Olivia her last look and then turns around and follows me.

"I lived in Bristol, too, so how come we've never met?" I asked her. Isn't it weird that we actually had to move to another city so we could meet?

"I don't know. It's a fate, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll go talk to Olivia. I need to ask her so many things." She looks so excited. I've never seen her, this excited. But it's probably because I saw her only like 5 times in my entire life. She's gone now, talking to Olivia in her office. I feel angry and hurt and jealous and she didn't even _really_ do anything to me. I decide to go to toilet. I step into the second cabin and do what I need to do. When I flush and almost open the cabin door, I can hear somebody open the door. According to the sounds of their voices, it's Naomi and my co-worker Alisha.

"So Naomi, married, single or dating anyone?" Alisha asks curiously.

"Very single." Naomi admits and washes her hands.

"Anyone you like? I mean, here are pretty much the hottest man and..."

"Well actually, I'm for the girl team." I am trying to be as quite as possible.

"Oh, okay. That's alright."

"Do you like Emily then?" Alisha asks again. I'm actually holding my breath and waiting for Naomi to answer.

"Yes, I do." Yes, she still likes me.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Alisha continues.

"Yeah, she is." She still likes me _and_ thinks I'm gorgeous. I feel like I won something.

"Well go for it then! I know she likes you too." What? Is it _that _obvious?I mean, I do like her but I don't really want anyone to know.

"How do you know?" Yes, how do you know?!

"I can see it by the way she looks at you. Her eyes have never shone like this. Not since I know her."

"But she has a boyfriend! I can't just step into their relationship and ruin everything!" Yeah well, it's not like you already did.

"She doesn't love him. Never has."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows! It's no secret that she's into girls. It's obvious. She's just playing fake and won't admit it to herself but deep down, she's gay as a window."

"Don't tell her I told you this. She'd kill me." Alisha adds. And she's god damn fucking right. How dare she talk about me like that?

"Sure." Naomi promises.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Alisha says.

"No I do, it's just that I'm usually quite nervous when it comes to talking to new people."

"Right. See you around then."

I'm waiting for them both to go. When the air is finally clear, I come out of the cabin and look into the mirror. I wash my face and go to my office. On my way there, I can see Naomi talking to Olivia again. That's just fucking great.

We might be working together now, but we don't talk much. She didn't even want her own office because she decided to share one with Olivia. They do everything together lately and I don't know what to think. I just can't help myself. I keep looking at them and trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. What is going on with me, with _us_. Alisha comes and sits on the sofa next to me.

"Looks like somebody's stolen your toy." Alisha winks at me and looks towards Naomi and Olivia. They laugh together over something. Shouldn't I be the one laughing with her?!

"What? If you mean Naomi, I'm cool." I try to cover it up a bit but unsuccessfully.

"Seriously? It's even more obvious than Christopher being gay." Chris is the only guy here and he just shines when he works on something he enjoys. I needed him to work for me. He's gone to somewhere now, though. Mallorca, I think. So Alisha's the only heterosexual person here since Olivia is gay as well. I am starting to think that everyone is gay. _Gay._

"Fine! I really like her and I don't know what to do. I'm like, really confused and desperate and I don't even know what else." There's no denying this time, knowing she already knows everything. Maybe even more than I do.

"So what are you waiting for? I know she likes you, too. And what if she'll get back together with Olivia? Take the fucking chance, will you?!" It's easy for her to say.

"It's not that simple." I shook my head and look into my hands. I always do that when I feel like everything's complicated, again.

"Oh come on, Emily! If you like her, you like her. You can't just say no and feel like shit for the rest of your life. If you want to be happy, you actually need to move your ass and do something about it!" With that, she stands up and disappears in her office. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should really do something instead of waiting for something to happen. I know if I won't do it, I would regret it later. There's this thing. We're meeting a client in Bristol next week. Maybe I should take her with me instead of taking Alisha. I don't think Alisha will mind. It's for three days and both of us have a family there so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll go ask her.

I knock on the window which is separating Olivia's office from the common room. I give Naomi a sign to follow me and so she does. We sit on the sofa and she keeps turning around so I wait for her to pay attention.

"What are you doing next week? Particularly Friday, Saturday and Sunday?" She thinks for a moment and then says: "Nothing, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I have this meeting in Bristol and since you're from Bristol as well, I want to take you with me. You'll be something like my _assistant_." I announce her and she raises her eyebrows.

"It feels like I haven't been there for ages. So yeah, I might go." She says and put a chewing gum into her mouth. Strawberry flavour. It's official. We're going to Bristol together and we'll be alone. That means we can talk. Finally. I have so many things I want to tell her but I couldn't because Olivia was talking to her all the fucking time.

"I'll give you the details later." I add and watch her stand up.

"Alright." She goes back to Olivia's office but this time she doesn't talk to her. She just sits down behind her desk and starts working. I can't wait to go to Bristol with her. There's one thing though.

I forgot to tell her that we're going to be sharing a hotel room.

**A/N: So leave me a review **** And could you recommend me any naomily fanfictions where one or both of them have a boyfriend and are dealing with the whole situation and stuff? Thanks ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, looking forward to Skins: Fire? I'm happy about them returning back and everything but from what I've heard and from what people have said, they are either not together anymore or they're in a long distance relationship which is not that good news. Well, hopefully it will turn out to be good and we'll all be happy and satisfied. We'll see. Enjoy**

* * *

Naomi's POV

"I put on my mascara and did my hair beautiful. Kicked off my Vans and put on those high heels. Earplugs in ears, music pulsing through my body. I felt ecstatic. I saw a light and I tried to catch it. I sped up and I swear, in that moment, I was running _high_."

This is another thing I am fascinated by. Have you ever been music high? This sweet eargasmic ecstasy when everything you see seems beautiful and all you want to do is to close your eyes and just feel it. When suddenly the sky is bluer, somehow fuller and trees are dancing to the rhythm. Nobody likes an empty sky, but just because you can't see anything doesn't mean the sky is empty.

I am going to the club tonight after a long time and I'm really looking forward to getting fucked after what seems like ages. I mean, working for Emily is pure pleasure but her jealous gazes and the way she seems angry just because I'm talking to my old friend, is irritating. Okay, my ex-girlfriend but it still doesn't mean anything. And she's the one having a boyfriend, not me. So I am going to club with Olivia and we're meeting Thomas and Pandora there. Also, Cook should show up. I haven't seen him in ages because my taxi driver career kind of really kept me busy. But I did go to clubs, just not as often as I had used to. Just occasionally.

Olivia's picking me up in 10 minutes and I'm ready to go. That's weird because I usually take really long time to get ready and look at me now. I am sitting on the sofa in my living room, waiting for Olivia to come. When she finally does, we hug and say hi and then we go. We're taking a taxi. Wow, it feels really weird actually being in the taxi you used to drive just a few weeks ago. But it feels good.

When we arrive to a certain destination, we can already see Thomas and Panda waving to us. They look so cute together. I am kind of jealous of the relationship they share. I have not had a proper relationship in a really long time and I miss those little things. Those forehead kisses and smiling without a reason. Gives me butterflies to my belly every time I think about it. Though, there are rare things which give me butterflies without really doing anything. And one of them is Emily.

She's just absolutely perfect _to me._ And that's what matters. I think I fell head over heels in love with this girl and there's no coming back. I just need to accept the fact that I can't have her. That she is already taken. That she belongs to somebody else.

We're already in the club now and Thomas orders us some shots. When we're done with them, Olivia takes me to the dance floor and we're dancing together in the middle of the crowd. The deejay plays MLLN DLLR by Sweater Beats and I'm getting to it more. Olivia is trying to get as close to me as possible and I let her. We're dancing like that for about 15 minutes and then she gets even closer than she was before. She leans closer and tries to kiss me. I look away, trying to give her the sign that I don't really want to kiss her but she's very persistent. She tries twice more and so I go off the dance floor and go sit straight to the bar. Thomas with Pandora are enjoying their drinks there so I join them. Olivia stays on the dance floor, now dancing with some random stranger. I order myself a shot of vodka and I can feel hands wandering on my hips.

"Olivia, don't!" I try to get rid of those hands when I realize that it's not Olivia.

"Cookie Monster can't touch you now?" It's Cook. James Cook, that little prick! So he did show up. He looks exactly the same like he did when I saw him for the last time. I stand up and hug him.

"No, it's just. I thought you were someone else." I laugh and order another shot of vodka.

"Double for me!" Cooks shouts on the barman and continues, "No wonder everyone wants to get their hands on you, you look fucking stunning!" I say quick thanks and then take the shot of vodka. He does as well and then asks me.

"So who's Olivia? Is she sexy enough for Cookie Monster?" His confidence could kill. Just like Emily's.

"It's just this girl. Yeah she sure is sexy but she likes the V." I point to where she's dancing and his jaw drops.

"Fucking ace! Are you going to fuck her then? Cause if you're not, I am. And I don't care if she's a fucking dyke. Everybody loves my cock!" He orders another shot and stares at some girl's tits. Typical.

"No, I don't think so. I already fucker her like 6 years ago." I notice the song which is playing. I think it's Baby Keep It Real by Kastle but I am not too sure. Cook looks shocked.

"Wait! That Olivia? The one who never really got laid and was a complete nerd? Wow, she like, changed a lot." I look at the dance floor and I can see Olivia approaching us. Great. Too fucking great.

"She never was a nerd!" I say because when I dated her, 6 years ago, she looked really different. She wasn't that hot and sexy like she is now. But she was a lot cuter. At least in my opinion.

"Hey Cook." She comes and says hi to Cook. He checks her out from the top of her feet to the top of her head and it's obvious he really likes her.

"Hey olive, wanna be on top of my champagne?" He points to his cock when he says the word 'champagne' and laughs like an idiot.

"I can squirt, too." He doesn't even realize how fucking disgusting he sounds half the time. How can he get any girls?

"No thanks, Cook. It sounds really inviting but no. I like girls." She says and looks at me. She orders herself a drink and sits on one of the bar chairs.

"I'm going dancing. Join me if you want, ladies." He goes towards the dance floor but then he turns around and says to Olivia:" Let me know if you changed your mind." She just puts on this 'go dancing and let me be' expression and then turns to face me.

"So Naomi, interested in going to mine later?" She asks with a curious and hoping grin of her face. I can't say yes. I just can't.

"No thanks. I think I will head home. I'm getting up early tomorrow. Some client meeting back in Bristol." I explain to her and get up.

"Who are you going with? Emily?" She asks and I can see this little spark of jealousy in her green eyes.

"Yeah, with Emily." I smile without even realizing it.

"So it's all about her, isn't it? She's the reason you don't want to do anything with me, isn't she?" That's exactly right. I don't even want anyone else than Emily. Guess I'll never have a relationship again if every time a beautiful and gorgeous dark-haired beauty approaches me, the only thing I can think of is that it could be Emily.

"You're right. It's all about her." I smile unconsciously again and then go towards the exit door. I can feel her gaze burning into my skin from the back. I'll probably need my own office now.

I am currently waiting for Emily to pick me up so we can drive to Bristol. I am kind of really looking forward to it. I'll go see my mother and all the stuff I've wanted to do for a really long time. Also I'll finally spend some quality time with Emily. She said I am going to be her assistant so we'll see what she'll want me to do. When the ring finally rings, I take my luggage and step out of my apartment. She greets me and helps me with the luggage. We get in and make ourselves comfortable.

"Are you ready?" She asks me.

"Yes." I reply.

We don't really talk much the whole ride which is something about 2 hours. I took my iPod with me and have been listening to music ever since she started the car. Sometimes we say something to each other but that's it.

"I can hear your music." She tells me and I unplug one of my earplugs to hear her properly.

"Yes me too." I smile and plug it in again. So awkward. _Awkward._

I don't know what happened that we don't really have anything to say to each other. Or we do but just don't feel like it. Or we do but don't really want to. I don't know. Jesus.

When we arrive to Bristol, I decide to go visit my mom first so I tell her to throw me there. When I finally see my old house, a wave of nostalgia hits me. She notes the address and tells me that she'll send me a taxi to drive me where we'll stay. When I come closer to the house and knock on the door, my mom opens and her jaw drops. She looks so happy seeing me. I hug her, say hi and everything people do when they greet each other. I sit on the chair in the kitchen and she sits in front of me.

"So Naomi darling, how have you been?" She asks me and studies my face. Maybe I've changed a little bit in the past few years? Maybe that's because she didn't see me for that long.

"Pretty great I must admit. I have an apartment and a job so everything's just the way I wanted it to be." Not _exactly._ I also wanted to live with somebody but that's just a matter of time. Isn't it?

"What do you do?" She starts making me a tea. That's something she always does. She would make me a tea when I was younger all the time so she doesn't even ask me if I want one because I always do.

"I am sort of a deejay. I do music for fashion shows." I smile and hear the tone of the kettle signalizing that the water is hot enough.

"Well that's just wonderful, sweetie." She gives the tea to me and I clutch it in my hands. I can feel the warm.

"Yeah. That's actually why I am here. My boss has a client meeting here and she took me with her to be her assistant." I say, taking a sip of my tea.

"Right. Will you sleep here or...?"

"Actually, I'll be probably staying with her." She looks a little bit disappointed but I think she knew I wouldn't stay.

After an hour or so, talking to my mother and enjoying my cup of tea, Emily texts me, saying that the taxi is on its way. So we speak our last words and then say goodbye. The taxi is already in front of the house, waiting for me. I am listening to my iPod the whole time and I must admit that Plans by Birds Of Tokyo fits perfectly to my mood. Especially as I am looking out of the window and it's dark out there. Breath taking feeling. When the taxi stops and I get out, I'm staying in front of fancy looking hotel. I go to the reception and ask where my room is. The receptionist gives me the key and I go towards the elevator. When I'm in the right stairs and find the right room, I open the door and see Emily typing something on her laptop.

"Hey." I interrupt her and she says hi back. The room is really beautiful. Luxury and everything. Nothing I am used to. Though, there is only one bed.

"Where do I sleep? I ask her, still looking around the room trying to find my bed.

"Didn't I tell you that? We're sharing. You can have your bed if you'll pay for it yourself." She states and continues typing on her laptop.

"Okay, how much is it?"

"Something around 200£ for a night." She says without even looking at me. Well I don't really have that kind of money so I think I'll have to put up with that. Not that I mind that much but it will be really difficult for me to stay cold while she's laying just a few centimetres away.

When the sleeping time comes, we are just laying on the bed and nothing happens. Nothing really happens the whole night.

The next day is the day of the meeting. We wake up at 10 am and I take a shower. When I'm done and ready with everything including my hair and look in general, we're driving to a specific place. Whilst the meeting is happening, I am sitting on one of the chairs which are placed close to the door and I am waiting for it to end. I don't think I've ever experienced something this boring. _Never._ The only thing that is positive is Emily doing her work. You can tell she loves it by the way she's acting. She's just doing her thing and she's fucking good at it. Let's face it, all people get 100 times cuter when they talk about something they're passionate about. Unless they're Hitler. Then it's not really cute.

When she's finally done and the meeting is over, we head back to hotel and order some Chinese food. We decide to watch a movie together so I go to the reception and ask if we can borrow The Braidesmades DVD. It's one of my favourites. Such a classy movie. I eventually get it and come back to our hotel room. She already made herself comfortable on the sofa and I can see that our food is here, too. Great. While watching the movie, I comment every funny part and she comments it back. We spend almost the whole movie talking about something else and I don't mind since I already saw it like 10 times. It's about 10:30 pm and we decide to go to sleep because we're kind of tired.

* * *

Emily's POV

The meeting was fine. Everything happened just the way I wanted it to. Naomi spent the whole time looking out of the window or sighing. I don't think she enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyways, we're at the hotel room now, we watched a movie and had dinner. We're heading to go to sleep now but I just don't really want to go just yet. I have things to do. Actually one thing to do. Fuck, I missed the chance yesterday, I can't miss it tonight. I'd regret it forever. But I just can't pluck up the courage to do it. I am waiting for her to finish her shower. When she comes I ask her to sit on the bed next to me.

"Naomi... I need to tell you something." I am still not exactly sure how I am going to do this, but hopefully in the easiest way possible.

"Tell me then." She tells me, her hair still wet and her eyes bluer than ever. I close my eyes for a second, god, I am so nervous. And when I say 'so', I mean really fucking nervous. Like I'm 10 again and did something horrible and can't tell anybody but have a suspicion that they know. Do it Emily, do it! Don't be a pussy. When I open my eyes again, she's staring at me, waiting for me to tell her what I want to. I just lean closer and place a full kiss on her soft lips. So 1. this was nothing like I imagined. It was so much better. And 2. she doesn't even look shocked or surprised or anything like that. Which is good.

"Sweet, so what did you want to tell me?" She smiles and touches her lips like she can't believe I did that. Well I can't believe it either but I am so glad I finally did. I have waited to do this since _day 1._

"I decided I'll show you better than tell." With that, I start kissing her again and pull her properly on the bed so I'm on top of her. We don't use tongues, just kiss and it feels so good. I could be doing this forever. After a while she breaks us apart.

"Are you sure?" She asks me and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Never was more sure of anything." I say and pull us together again. This time she deepens the kiss and her tongue brushes against my bottom lip and with that, she bites it. God, I am wet already and we're just kissing. _Kissing._

I start kissing her neck and I realize I've actually never done this before. I kissed girls, yes, but never slept with them. What if I'll do something wrong? I start to undress her because I simply think she's wearing too much clothes. Even though it's just her pyjama's top and pants. She's wearing no bra so there are no complications as I try to kiss her left breast. In a second I go from kissing to sucking and she moans a little bit, letting me know that she feels good. Then I start kissing her belly, when I come across the top of her pants. I don't even realize that I'm taking them off of her. That's what not doing anything in bed my whole life did to me. Her body is so beautiful, makes me want to touch every little part of her. She's already naked and I am still fully clothed. Not for too long, though. Naomi flips me on my back and now she's on top of me, kissing her way down my neck. She takes down my t-shirt (I don't ever wear pyjamas) and does exactly the same I did to her. She takes down my knickers and we're both completely naked now, our bodies brushing against each other. It feels so good but it also feels like we're not close enough so I pull her closer to me. Now it's perfect. Every kiss, every touch. Just like in my dreams with the difference that it's actually happening. _Happening._ I can't believe this. She breaks the kiss and makes her way down there. She's kissing every little part of me and when she's close to where I need her the most, she starts kissing my thighs. She's such a teaser! When it looks like she can finally do it she starts smiling.

"Okay, really nice thing you did there. Is that supposed to be a triangle?" She says with her head between my legs. I can feel her breathing and it's turning me on even more.

"What? I like triangles!" I defend myself and after that, she places a kiss on my clit. She's starting doing exactly what I have waited for. I moan and moan and can't control myself anymore. She has an absolute power over me now. She starts to lick in many different directions and I can for sure tell I've never felt this before. I've never felt this with Daniel, it just wasn't there and when I compare this to him, it's like 1/100. Brilliant. I'm coming closer and closer and when I'm about to come, she stops.

"What are you doing?!" I practically yell at her. This is what she's done to me. "Don't stop." I add and she just smiles and continues sucking on my clit. When I finally come, it's like a flood of ecstasy. I squeeze the sheets and almost scream out of pleasure. Wow. _WOW. _

I flip her over, letting her know that it's my turn now. I enter her mouth with my tongue and we kiss for a bit. After that, I start to kiss her like I did before, only I don't stop when I come close to her pussy. I don't waste any time and just do it immediately. I'm trying to do exactly what she did to me and she moans. After a while of doing that, I slip my forefinger into her. I've always wondered what it feels like and now I finally got the answer. Wet and warm.

"You're really wet."

"Yeah, I know." I add my middle finger and keep fucking her.

"You're really fucking wet." I kiss her on the lips but stop after a while because of lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, I know!" I start to suck on her clit and I can see she's coming closer. She's really loud, I can tell. Definitely louder than me. And when she finally comes, she screams my name and then crashes onto the bed. I lay next to her, not saying a word. She pulls me closer and I fall asleep in her hug, thinking she perfectly managed the role of being my _assistant._

And that, dear people, was my first time with a girl. And it was breath-taking. Just like she is.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter will be just the usual short one. I had a complete lack of inspiration and that's the reason why it took me so long to write this, but I'm glad I came up with something. Enjoy (:**

* * *

Naomi's POV (I was listening to Wild Party - When I Get Older when I was writing this so if you want to suck up the atmosphere a little bit, go ahead.)

One of the best feelings in the whole wide world is to wake up next to someone you endlessly and sensually love. Especially after a night full of wild and sweet sex. I can't even express in words what it meant to me. I can't even. I'm speechless. I just feel so many things I've never felt before and it makes me wonder why I haven't met her ages ago. _Why._

Anyways, now I've got her. In the bed. I'm watching her as she's sleeping and she looks so cute. I've once heard someone saying 'you're so cute I want to punch you in the face'. But this is not the case at all. This is more like 'I want to kiss the shit out of you'. My hand is laying just a few centimetres away from her nose and I can feel her breathing. It makes me shiver a bit. When it comes to shivering, love is kind of a scary thing. I mean, you find somebody you absolutely adore and love and want to be with them forever. But what if they someday decide to leave you? What if there will be somebody else? This is what scares me. I mean, we're not even together and she has a freaking boyfriend! But I can imagine just being with her. Doing all the things couples do. People around us would have to be extremely acceptable because I'm not sure I would be able to take my hands off of her. And I'm not talking about my mouth because her lips, her hips, her cheeks, so soft, so sweet. Indeed.

We're going home today. Back to our lives, back to our jobs. This actually might be the best weekend I've ever experienced. I'm going to remember this forever. It's like I lost my virginity with a girl again. It just felt like a completely new thing to me. I don't know about her, though. What if she didn't enjoy is as much as I did? Yeah, I could be laying here, watching her and saying my 'what ifs' forever but this is not how it works. I can see she's waking up slowly. She's at least conscious now.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I welcome her to the new fresh and beautiful day with a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and my heart beats louder as I watch the curves of her lips. Her smile is just so beautifully curved as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And her eyes are endless, like space, I could be lost in them forever.

"Hello." She says and kisses me on the lips. She rubs her eyes and looks around the room.

"What time is it?" She asks after a few seconds.

"It's 12 am and the sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you." I literally just quoted a song by The Beatles. It's true then. All you need is love. She blushes. So cute.

"Got anything to eat?" She asks me, her voice still quite husky. Don't get me wrong but this is like the sexiest thing I've ever heard. _Ever._

"Well I actually went to this coffee shop down the street and got us lovely things." She flips on her stomach and raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, did you?" She looks like she wants to smile but isn't too sure if she will.

"No. Too lazy for that. Sorry. But I was thinking about ordering us something from the hotel cafeteria? I don't know about you but I feel like eating something really fresh. Strawberries maybe."

"Wow, you're like, all fresh today, aren't you?" She asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." I smile and I actually keep smiling the entire time.

"Does it have anything to do with last night?"

"It has everything to do with last night."

No regrets? Nothing? So this might actually work. But I don't really want to think about this now. I might actually order those strawberries. When I finally do, we're just laying in the bed, feeding each other. I could be doing this forever. Just imagine it. Being with somebody you love, miles away from home, laying in the bed and eating fresh strawberries. Doesn't that sound perfect? Yeah it does. _It is._

"We've been here for three days now and you haven't even gone to visit your family. Why?" I ask and I don't know if I should have asked that because she now looks like all the good mood is gone.

"I don't really want to see them. At least not my parents. I called my sister but she's gone to Spain or whatever." She shook her head and takes another strawberry.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So when do we go back to London?" I try to change the subject and successfully.

"I thought we could enjoy the last bits of this trip here and then we could go back. Fancy a walk?" She has this huge grin on her face and looks like a little redheaded angel. Help me this is crazy. This feeling when you like somebody so much all you want to do is to kiss them. And so I do.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yeah of course."

"What about those strawberries?" She asks, pointing at them. Maybe I ordered too much of them. Maybe not.

"Take them with us." I say, stand up and go to change. She does the same. Well not really _change _since we're both pretty much naked.

When we're done, we leave the hotel room and the first place Emily suggests to go to is the school we used to visit every day of our lives. When we're standing in front of the campus, I feel kind of nostalgic again. It's been a few years now and I thought I would never miss those years but I actually do.

"Funny how we walked past these walls every day for 4 years and never actually met." She says and sounds a bit sad.

"Yeah. That happens. We're a living proof." I continue eating those delicious strawberries and god, it's fresh.

"Do you think it's closed?" She asks, takes my hand and pulls me towards the exit door.

"I don't know, let's find out." She pushes the door and it really is open. In the afternoon. On Sunday.

"Let's go in." She suggests.

"But what if they'll catch us?"

"They won't."

This is when the adventurous begins. As we go past the corridors, hand in hand, we tell each other memories. She tells me about her sister and a little something about her parents. She still looks like she doesn't really want to talk about it though. I tell her about my previous girlfriends and how I found out that I'm into girls. It may be a few years but it looks exactly the same as it did when I went there. It's like I've never even left. When we go through the whole school and say all the things we want without bumping into anyone, she takes me into one of the classrooms and closes the door. Then, she starts kissing me hungrily and pulls me on one of those school tables so I'm lying on my back. Suddenly, the world changes to sun as it seems like it's five fucking hundred degrees, Emily looks hotter than ever and I'm already soaking wet. Honestly, she could just look at me and I'd be swooning all over the place. She unzips my jeans and slips her right hand in. There's no teasing this time, she does exactly what I want. Am I in heaven because this feels like I'm just receiving an orgasm from an angel. I'm not usually the loud one but goddamn it I wasn't quiet this time.

"I used to sit on this one. Usually was just thinking about doing this the whole classes." I hear her saying when I finally recover from this given experience which felt like an unstoppable tornado between my legs.

"You're dirty as hell Emily Fitch." I say whilst zipping up my jeans.

"Mission completed." She leans down and kisses me passionately.

"Do you think somebody heard us?" I ask, now standing and fixing my hair.

"Definitely not." She says convincingly. She goes towards the door and opens them. Though, she closes them as quickly as she opened them.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking confused.

"Someone's coming this way!" She almost shouts desperately but laughs as well.

"What? What do we do?" I'm definitely in rush now, thinking about where to hide or where to go.

"Let's hide under the teacher desk." She takes my hand and we hide under it. Not even a few seconds after someone opens the door. From what I can hear I'd say it's a man and a woman. None of them sounds similar though.

"So Charlie, do you want to get a taste of my cherry pop?" Me and Emily exchange disgusted looks and continue listening.

"You have no idea." He answers and pulls her on the desk. I can hear them kissing or in their case _licking_ each other. _Ugh._

We silently laugh the entire time. They don't talk much after that only things like 'harder' and 'destroy me Charlie'. We do funny faces and when it looks like the woman had her third orgasm, Emily motions towards the door.

"What?" I whisper really quietly.

"Let's go." She motions towards the door again. I don't reply a word and don't even move. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She takes my hand and gets out of our little hiding spot. She takes me with her and we can finally get a full view of what has been happening above our heads. I don't recognize any of them. Probably some new teachers or staff. They stop doing what they have been doing these past 10 minutes and look at us confusingly. Emily doesn't look embarrassed at all. I do, though, and they definitely do as well.

"We didn't mean to disturb you. Keep going." Where does she get this confidence?! I am speechless and embarrassed to say even something to Emily let alone to those two sex machines. We slip out of the classroom and start running away from that place. When we stop to catch our breaths, we start laughing out loud.

"What the fuck was that?!" I say, still lacking of oxygen.

"Seems like I was not the only one having thoughts of doing that."

"Fuck! We left our strawberries there!" I have just realized that we left our strawberries on one of the desks there.

"I don't even want to imagine what they'd do with it."

"Neither do I."

We wanted to visit more places but since we spent basically the whole time in the college, there's no time left for that anymore. We go back to hotel only to take our luggage. Next thing I know is that I'm sitting on the front car seat, my head resting on Emily's shoulder. The music is pulsing to my ears and I am thinking about all the things that happened the whole way back to London. I don't mind not talking this time. The feeling that she's right next to me is enough. The only thing I'm worried about is what will happen when we're back. What if she won't leave him but leave me instead?


End file.
